Missed Date
by Superred64
Summary: Faith was the type of girl guys would call easy. She will just about have sex with anyone she meets. Today, though, she is greeted with quite a surprise.


Faith was the type of girl guys would call easy. She will just about have sex with anyone she meets. Today, though, she is greeted with quite a surprise.

* * *

Faith was a young adult of 18 and loved to _have fun. _With her platinum blonde hair, big blue eyes and perfect hourglass body, she could get anyone she wanted. One afternoon, late in the day, she was padding through the forest.

"Jeeze," She grunted. "why did Alex want to meet in a forest?" Faith murmured thinking of her soon-to-be sex partner. It was unknown to her why he would like to do it in a forest, but oh well.

Faith heard rustling behind her, but kept moving. She only wanted to find Alex and get it on. The rustling became louder so she turned around. A stunky trotted after her. It chirped and nuzzled her foot.

"Eww! Gross get off of me!" Faith screamed and kicked the smaller pokemon. It yelped and dashed off into the woods. Faith sighed in relief and continued her walking. By now, Faith was sure, Alex had to of left. _I bet he thinks I blew him off. _She thought. The sun was starting to set, and the sky stated growing purple, orange pink and yellow. Faith was getting scared as the woods turned darker by the passing minute. She decided to just head home, so she turned around fast. She stopped in her tracks when a foul odor assaulted her nose. It grew stronger and stronger like someone was following her. Suddenly out of nowhere a thick cloud of smoke surrounded her. An outline of a pokemon came into view. It got closer and when the smoke cleared a skuntank stood there.

"H-Hey there, little smelly thing." Faith said hesitantly. The skuntank eyed her heatedly. It's lips curled into what seemed like a smile. It took a step toward Faith, and then another.

"w-What are you doing?" Faith asked. She was getting scared by the look it gave her. The skunk pokemon pushed her down. Faith started freaking out, struggling to get away but failed when the skuntank used flamethrower and burned her clothes off.

"No I don't have sex with pokemon!" Faith screamed when the pokemons dick came out of its sheath. It was a good 13 inches in length and 3 inches wide. It prodded her flower before pushing past her lips.

"No! Ah~" Faith screamed to no one as the skuntank began to pound her pussy raw. He was going deeper and deeper each time. Gripping her skin with his claws he drove deeper into her. The skunk pokemon licked her from her neck down to her chest as he trust hard into her. Skuntank let out a gurgle that could be passed as a moan. Faith's scream turned into moans when he hit her G-spot.

"Ooohhh! Ah! Ah!" She moaned as the pokemon humped her ferociously. The skuntank used its tounge to lick the rosy bud on her breast. He twirled it and nipped it lightly. Faith could tell he was getting ready to come because his speed sped up and his trust became harder. Her breasts bounced each time he trust.

"I-I'm close!" Faith screamed. She couldn't hold it in when she felt herself get filled to the brim with the skuntanks come. She let out a high pitched loud scream as she had a rocking orgasm against him. The skuntank released her and withdrew. He growled at her once more before sticking hs nose in her pussy. She gasped when she felt his tounge slide up and down her walls. As he went deeper Faith arched her back and moaned loudly. The skunk pokemon's tounge reached farther than she imagined as he hit her sweet spot.

"Ah!" Faith moaned and pressed his head deeper into her crotch. The skuntanks tounge dug deeper into her and crove her insane. Faith couldn't take it for much longer, the feeling of his wet tounge coating her sex. She came into his mouth and he gulped it all down. The skuntank looked at Faith with deep desire. He snarled at her as if claiming her, and trotted off in the forest.

"_I' glade I couldn't find Alex." _Faith thought and fell asleep.

* * *

_**How was is guys? Anyway if you have any requests just ask me. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**SuperRed!**_


End file.
